


close to the heart

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Gen, Police Officer Alec Lightwood, Private Investigator Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "Magnus often took the cases that the police overlooked... Which made the officer standing in front of Magnus' desk, hat and case file in hand, far from his usual clientele."





	close to the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.  
___________________
> 
> content warning for: smoking and references to period typical homophobia

Magnus had been a P.I. for years, ever since his first case where he met (and saved) Raphael. Raphael had been his partner before leaving to study law years ago, but Magnus never found a way out of this line of work. He wasn't sure he wanted to- he often took the cases that the police overlooked.

Which made the officer standing in front of Magnus' desk, hat and case file in hand, far from his usual clientele. The man was tall and handsome in his uniform, though his hair seemed to escape the expected haircut to soften his hard edges. He also looked so uncomfortable, Magnus decided not to antagonize him.

Standing and moving to lean on the front of the desk, Magnus asked, "How can I help you, Officer…?"

"Lightwood, Alec Lightwood," the man said, shuffling his feet and clutching his hat tighter. "I was wondering if you could assist me with a case."

"Official business, or personal?" Magnus held out his hand, and Lightwood passed over the file.

"Official," Lightwood said, before glancing away. "But unofficially."

"You know I don't work for free," Magnus said, pausing.

"Don't worry, I can pay your rate," Lightwood said. "I'm just... ah... the victims..."

Magnus looked over the files contents. At first it seemed a simple collection of robbery cases at a local bar, but then Magnus caught the name. It was a popular establishment among women looking for the companionship of other women. "Ah."

"My sister helps run the place," Lightwood explained, some color in his cheeks, but he didn't seem in away way alarmed by his sister’s occupation and preferences. Good man. "If it’s officially reported, or if other officers were to go there..."

He didn’t need to finish. "And you heard I was sympathetic," Magnus said with a smile. And he was, especially because he knew Maia, the bartender, and Catarina enjoyed spending downtime there. In fact, it was a bit surprising this was the first Magnus had heard of the robberies.

"Yes..." Lightwood said, and met Magnus' eye for the first time. He seemed to be judging if he'd made the right choice.

"Do you have any idea as to a suspect?"

Lightwood seemed to brighten. "You'll take the case?"

"Of course," Magnus said, closing the file. Tucking it under his arm, he pulled out his cigarette case, taking one before offering it to Lightwood. "You'll be working it with me?"

"If that doesn't mess with your process," Lightwood said, and Magnus got to see the officer smile for the first time. As the man's lips wrapped around a cigarette, Magnus decided he would quite enjoy this particular partnership.

"No such thing," Magnus smiled, and then accepted a light from Lightwood. Taking a drag before pushing off the desk, Magnus crossed and grabbed his coat. "No time like the present."

Those hazel eyes followed him, and Magnus had a feeling he was going to enjoy ensuring justice just a little more than usual this time.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a tiny bit inspired by the novella 'passing strange' by ellen klages. i would totally recommend it if you want to see the wlw 1940s bar scene with a sprinkle of magical realism.
> 
> also oh my god do i want to make this fic into a longer story... hm, gotta figure out if i have the time.


End file.
